In modern working environments, such as production plants, any specialists brought in are increasingly assisted by control systems. The control systems help to minimize errors in assembling by indicating errors and recognizing the omission of assembling steps. The component build in, for example, must at first always be made known to the control system before mounting. This is usually carried out by sensor modules, using barcode readers, radio-frequency identification (RFID) readers or similar, for example. The control system can thus ensure that the correct component was installed.
These readers or reading units of the control systems are usually configured as hand-held devices such that the specialist must take the reading device in the hand for the detection of the component. A new processing step is thus created (take the reading unit into the hand, scan the component, put the reading unit aside) which improves the process quality but takes some time.
The object of the invention is to provide a system and a method of assisting the specialist, which reduces the time needed for data acquisition.